


Stake It Or Leave It

by mileskaane



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Mistress, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, dom nadja, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: You and Nadja have a thing together. You're more than happy to be her plaything.
Relationships: nadja/ reader, nadja/original character
Kudos: 21





	Stake It Or Leave It

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow this is the first thing i'm presenting to this fandom. i'm so sorry.
> 
> i fell in love with the vampire idiots and know lots of ppl would love to be topped by nadja so therefore...
> 
> here's a fic for a special someone on twitter <3
> 
> twitter: tofumuse  
> tumblr: mangostv

“Aw, is my little baby horny?” her patronising tone rang out through the otherwise silent apartment. It made you jump.

“Nadja, p-please.” you whimpered, sounding pathetic and not really sure what it was you were begging for. She’d been gone for an hour, leaving you tied up to your bed frame, naked and horribly turned on with the anticipation of what could possibly happen when she returned. 

“Do you know where I’ve been?” she asked, a sweet smile plastered on her face. She approached the bed. “I went home and fucked my husband.”

Embarrassingly, your hips stuttered as a wave of arousal flooded through you. She grinned when she noticed. You swallowed in fear of what was coming next.

“Oh you’re a dirty thing aren’t you? So filthy.”

You nodded, knowing she’d want you to agree.

“Take a look at this.”

She lifted her dress and revealed the strap on she was already wearing.

“Oh fuck.” was all you could weakly say. 

“Fuck, indeed.” she grinned, letting go of the frills of her dress before shucking her way out of the sleeves and letting the dress drop to the floor. She was wearing red and black lace lingerie, the strap on fitting the colour scheme perfectly. The oxblood straps contrasted against her skin and the perfectly framed the jet black cock being snugly held against her pubis.

Nadja was indescribably beautiful, but also indescribably terrifying at the same time. She gracefully climbed on top of you, straddling your body as she leant down and kissed you with a sudden passion. You eagerly kissed back, head swimming when a faint metallic taste entered its way into your mouth. She must have “eaten” whilst she was out too. Perhaps Nandor’s familiar had had “dinner” waiting for them. You pushed the thoughts aside, focusing the attention on the centuries old stunning woman tracing her fangs along your neck and chest. 

“You’re so good for me.” She muttered, before sitting up and undoing the ropes that were binding your wrists to the bed frame. “On your hands and knees now, my pet.”

You obeyed, ignoring how your limbs ached from being tied up as you presented yourself to her. She fumbled around in the bedside drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube. Without warning, a lubed finger circled your hole as the other hand pulled the cheeks apart. You briefly wondered if her husband noticed how she now kept her nails short on one hand before your thoughts were interrupted by a finger slipping fully in.

“ _ Oh _ .” you gasped. She cleared her throat. “Mistress!” you hastily added.

“Good.” you could hear the smirk in her voice. She slapped your arse and continued to finger you.

Your hips bucked forward as her finger fully slipped in. She wasn’t being particularly gentle with you but you didn’t mind in the slightest. It wasn’t long before a second finger joined the first, and then not long after, a third.

By this point, you were babbling away, swearing and groaning. The mix between the intoxicating way Nadja’s fingers curled inside you and the anticipation that she’d seen be fucking you with the strap-on hanging heavily between her thighs in due course was enough to have you almost swooning.

She retracted her fingers and tapped you on the backside, the signal for you to prepare yourself. You heard the lube cap get flipped open again as she presumably lubed up the dildo and you let out a shuddering breath. The blunt head of the dildo was suddenly pressing at your hole and you forgot how to breathe.

“Relax for me, darling.” she purred and then began to slowly sink into you.

Everytime you did this, it was almost like the first time. It was so overwhelming being fucked by Nadja but  _ so good _ . As if on cue, her strong hands were on your hips as she started to thrust. The hand with long nails always left marks that reminded you of her. By the time they were fading, you’d end up with more.

“You’re such a good slut.” she said with a grunt. When you gasped and moaned in response, she pushed you further down, making your back arch obscenely.

A particularly rough thrust was followed by a hard slap to your right ass cheek, then immediately followed by one on the left.

“M-mistress!” you wailed, unable to hold back from making noise. She was so deep, roughly fucking you and making sure you knew you belonged to her. Leaning forward, she placed a quick kiss on your back, no doubt leaving a sticky lipstick mark behind, before scraping her fangs down your skin. You howled.

“Are you going to cum for me like a good whore?” She asked. Her thrusts were harder than ever, and fast enough that you knew she was trying to get you to cum. “Untouched like the perfect slut you are?”

“Yes, yes, yes” you chanted, feeling yourself teetering on the edge without having even been touched by Nadja. She giggled behind you and reached her hands around, twisting your nipples between her fingers.

Your hips harshly jerked forward as your orgasm hit you, arms giving out and and you fell face first into the soft bed. Moans muffled by bed sheets, you whined as she fucked you through your orgasm.

“Oh we aren’t done yet, baby.” she laughed and withdrew the strap, leaving you feeling horribly empty. She manhandled you on to your back and you watched as she took the strap off, giving you a devious smile as she chucked it behind her. Nadja grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head, tying you up once again.

You watched in awe as she slowly slid off her underwear then unclipped her bra. With a smirk, she crawled up your body and you understood where this was going. 

“Make mistress cum.” she stated, stroking your cheek before positioning herself above you and grabbing the bed frame to steady herself.

She was soaking wet, having neglected herself all this time to pleasure you instead. With your hands tied to the bed, all you could do was lie there and take it as she rode your face, moaning freely as your tongue reached every crevice. Your face flushed as you remembered what she'd told you before all of this. She'd fucked her husband first. You were tasting a man who didn't know you existed. It made you moan.

Her sounds got higher and higher in pitch and her movements more frantic, so desperate to cum on your face. Nadja’s hands flew from the bed frame to your hair, yanking hard and making you groan against her pussy.

“Yessss” She hissed. “I’m so close to cumming, my little slut. Make me cum on your face.”

You whimpered and sucked hard on her clit. She let out a screech and shuddered against you, holding your head in place as she came hard.

“Oh fuck yes, so good for me” she panted.

Your head thudded against the bed frame as she suddenly let go and climbed off you.

“Always so good for me.” she smiled and undid your restraints.

A softer side to her always came out in your shared post-orgasmic bliss. You never saw her act this way otherwise but it was your favourite side of her. As you lay boneless on the bed and unable to move, she retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned you tenderly. She collected her clothing on the way back to the bathroom and came out fully dressed.

“You’re off then, huh?” you said quietly, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“Yeah…” she said, looking apologetic and chewing on her lip. “Can’t stay sorry, sunrise and all that.”

You nodded. There was always an excuse but you knew it was really because she wanted to get back to her husband.

“Go on then, I won’t hold you up.” you gave a weak smile. She slowly wandered back over and gave you a soft kiss on the lips.

“Until next time, my darling.” she said. Nadja gave a small wave, approached your bedroom window and morphed into a bat, disappearing into the night.

You watched the night sky through the window for a long time. Eventually, you let out a sigh and turned off your lamp. She’d be back soon enough.


End file.
